


Friends Can't Do This

by seedssprout



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedssprout/pseuds/seedssprout
Summary: Byounggon and Yonghee has been friends for a long time. but recently Byounggon has started to fall in love with his best friend, Yonghee who is oblivious of him. Byounggon has a lot of things that was planned to convey his feeling towards his friends but how would Yonghee react in every scene?This is a 5+1 story where its been 5 times Byounggon wanted to let Yonghee know about his feeling and that one time Yonghee finally realised it.
Relationships: Kim Yonghee/Lee Byounggon | BX, kim yonghee - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	1. Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read this story, please take note that it is actually from my twitter AU, if anyone has ever read it before, i just want to say that I changed like 50% parts in it. Do follow me on twitter @cutieseeds if you want to check out my other social med AU! Dont forget to comment and leave kudos for me. It keeps me motivated. Lastly, enjoy!

“Hey” 

Yonghee turned his back looking at Byounggon already put up his hand in a selfie position asking Yonghee to join him. Yonghee went straight to Byounggon and closed their distance with each other. He smiled brightly at the camera and Byounggon couldn't help to think that Yonghee is the cutest human being on earth. Byounggon would be lying if he said he doesn't get affected with those sweet smiles Yonghee was making. It feels like the smile is the brightest that could outshine every single ray of light in this world. In other words, Byounggon is in love. 

They have been friends since they were small, so they already feel comfortable around each other. Yonghee always hangs out with Byounggon and Byounggon always happen to make time for Yonghee. They also have the same taste, same kind of jokes that only they would understand, and same kind of fashion style. At some point, this mere friendship was fading in Byounggon’s eyes and he started to look at Yonghee as a beautiful man. Most importantly, he wanted to make him, his. So, he decided to make a move on Yonghee right at this moment. He slightly put his arm on Yonghee’s shoulder and posed for the camera. 

“Say Yonghee~!” Byounggon said while clicking the camera’s shutter. They both said Yonghee simultaneously that makes them both have a big smile on their face. Yonghee giggled afterwards because of the sudden funny catchphrase and quickly checked the outcome of the picture that they took. It doesn't really bother Yonghee with both of their distance around each other but Byounggon thinks that they were apparently too close as their faces were just a mere inch away. Byounggon’s arm is still around Yonghee’s shoulder and both of their heads are nearly touched. One slip mistake, Byounggon would accidentally kiss Yonghee.

No lie, Byounggon's heart skips a beat. 

The picture turned out great though, Yonghee is really cute with his bright smile that can outshine everything and small moles under his eyes. Byounggon also looks like the happiest man on earth getting a picture with his long-term crush that is also his closest best friend. He whistled happily as he browsed the other picture that they took. They have so many pictures together, but this is only once that they were too close for a picture as if like a couple.

Unlike Byounggon, Yonghee was a bit disappointed with the outcome of the picture. He looked like his eyes were sleepy and he was not ready at all. He was pushed a bit when the picture was taken so it suddenly turned out shaky on his part. He made a disappointing look as he sighed at the picture. “Yah, Lee Byounggon. I was not ready! Look, my eyes were half open!” Yonghee grabbed Byounggon’s phone and pointed at it to him. 

Byounggon laughed at Yonghee's cute reaction and took back his phone to check it again. Clearly Yonghee doesn't look ready in it but it still looks cute in Byounggon’s eyes. Of course, since Byounggon is on another level of falling in love. "You still look cute even with your eyes half open" Byounggon said as he looked at Yonghee. He chuckled when Yonghee's eyes got wide as he put back his phone inside his pocket. "No! delete it!" Yonghee proceeds on taking back the phone but Byounggon was fast enough to avoid it and held it up high that Yonghee could not even reach. They were not that different in height but Yonghee is a bit shorter than Byounggon.

Yonghee tiptoed and jumped as he tried to grab Byounggon's phone. Byounggon was playing around and waved his phone in the air knowing that Yonghee would not get it but as soon as he looked at Yonghee, he noticed the slight pout and frown Yonghee was doing naturally when he was focused on something. As Fearless and Strong as Byounggon is, he couldn't help but feel defeated when dealing with pouty Yonghee. Unconsciously, he lowered his hand and let Yonghee grab his phone. 

Yes indeed, he is very whipped. 

Yonghee quickly grabbed the phone and went into the gallery, swiftly deleting the picture that they took. His smile returned to his face as soon as he rechecked the gallery and turned over to Byounggon. Byounggon was feeling sad because it's not everyday they took a picture together, on top of that they were very close, and his arms were around Yonghee’s shoulder.

Yonghee smiled softly at Byounggon and turned on the front camera again to check himself. He brushes his hair and poses a peace sign while shifting the camera towards Byounggon. 

" Byounggon look here, say cheese!" 

Byounggon was surprised at first but quickly stood behind him to take another picture together with him. At some point, Byounggon shifted his head towards Yonghee and rested his chin on Yonghee's shoulder while secretly wrapping his arm around Yonghee's waist. It looked cute, in Byounggon's view. They look like the type of couple who always cling around wrapping themselves in each other's embrace. Byounggon giggled as he can't help but thinking Yonghee is again, the cutest person on earth. 

"Don't we look like a couple here?" Byounggon suddenly asks as he looks back at the picture that they took. He was actually trying to give a sign to Yonghee about how he really felt. Of course, they were friends to begin with, but the feelings of attraction and loves just happened to grow more on him. He would really love it if Yonghee bought the sign and reciprocated his feelings.

"Of course! We are Best Friend couple!" Yonghee giggled as he turned around and hugged Byounggon around his shoulder. 

"wait, no I mean- real coupl-" before Byounggon could finish his sentences, Yonghee already had to rush off for his next class. He waited for a moment to listen to the end of Byounggon sentences but Byounggon sighed, knowing that Yonghee is just innocent like that for not knowing his feelings and smiled apologetically at Yonghee. 

They were both separated from each other and went to their respective class. 


	2. Hairstyle

It is on a nice weekend morning, Yonghee came to Byounggon’s house to hangout with him. Lately Yonghee has been thinking of changing his hairstyle but he doesn't know which hairstyle would really suit him. All he wants is just a hairstyle that looks good, and neat, just like what a good student he is. So when he went to Byounggon’s bedroom. The first thing he ask Byounggon was

“What kind of hair would suit me?” 

Yonghee looked at Byounggon that was dumbfounded at the sudden question. He was laying on the bed as Yonghee came into his room so suddenly. He doesn’t even know that Yonghee planned to come, they rarely tell each other when they want to crash in their house but nowadays Byounggon has been planning to make a move on Yonghee so he had a small whiteboard with an incredible amount of plans placed on the side of his bed.

Yonghee waited for Byounggon’s answer and frowned when he kept silent for a moment. He pushed Byounggon softly to the side and went to stand in front of Byounggon’s mirror with pout on his face as he checked his hair. He keeps mumbling here and there while messing with his hair. Sometimes he combs it to the left side, and sometimes to the right side but he still couldn't decide which kind of style he should choose. It seems like there is no hairstyle that suits him.

Byounggon on the other hand, quickly grabbed the whiteboard and erased all the scribbles on it. When he thought that it was good enough, he put it back on the side of his bed. There’s a lot of planning that he wrote there, and he spent countless nights making it, but he couldn’t risk Yonghee to know it. It would be the end of him.

Byounggon look at Yonghee that has been standing in front of mirror for quite some time. Yes, his hair is getting longer and it's nearly covering his ears. The weather is also getting warmer so he should really decide to cut some of his hair before he starts sweating and look messy in class. Byounggon come near Yonghee and took some of the hair that was loose on his forehead and brought it to the back of his ears. It was smooth, and soft. Byounggon smiled at the mirror looking at Yonghee.

Yonghee looked at Byounggon and let out a sigh. He flopped his body on his bed as well as some mumbling sound under his pillow. He was frustrated with the hairstyle. There is nothing he can do with it and it honestly makes him want to be mad at everything.

“Wow, why so dramatic?” Byounggon laughs as he watches Yonghee keep stressing on his hair. Byounggon sits on the bed and lay down beside Yonghee. He shifted his position, facing Yonghee while placing his head on his own arm. He chuckled once again when Yonghee raised his head and pouted at him. There’s a tingle in his heart whenever Yonghee pouts and it's weird.

“Alright, let’s see..” Byounggon pick up his phone that was placed on the side table and He holds it up to browse some pictures. He searches the ‘man’s haircut’ keyword and clicks on the image to look at the list of pictures. There’s a lot of different kinds of haircut that he expected. There's undercut, Bowl cut, Caesar cut and many more. Most of it is a short hair kind of hairstyle. Byounggon nudges Yonghee to make him turn around and see all the pictures that he found. 

“This one look good,” Byounggon clicked on a picture of a man with really short hair and there's a thin line around his ears that was shaved. He doesn’t know if Yonghee would like it but at least there’s an option over everything. Plus, they can always find another kind of hairstyle.

“I don't look good in that,” Yonghee replied as he let out a sigh. He rolled his eyes and turned his back again, burying himself in the pillow. He seems bitchy but he is not. Byounggon raised his eyebrow when he heard that. It’s a lie, Yonghee would obviously look good in this, at least that’s what Byounggon thought. Just imagine if Yonghee suddenly had this hairstyle and turned edgy for a while. It would be hot as hell.

Byounggon turned his back around too so that his chest was on the bed sheet while scrolling other pictures.

“You're actually good in any kind of hairstyle, Yonghee, don't be- '' Byounggon said softly but was cut by Yonghee.

“Except Short hair, only you could pull that off” Yonghee pouted. “Why do you have to look good on everything?” Yonghee sat straight on the bed and walked towards the mirror and continued fixing his hair again. “You always look good in anything” Yonghee turned his back facing Byounggon and their eyes met.

The room suddenly turned silent, only stares from both of them. Honestly, Byounggon was frozen. Yonghee rarely compliments on his look so he is kind of surprised and baffled. He doesn't know what to say but one thing that he knows is that he likes this. He likes it when Yonghee compliments him. So Byounggon doesn’t know how he mustered up his courage to ask this one silly question. 

“Do you like me?” 

Byounggon sat up straight and stared at Yonghee. They both stare at each other for a whole minute before Yonghee chuckled nervously at the sudden question. “What are you saying..” He laughed it off as a joke as he looked at his reflection once again in the mirror. “Of course I like you..” Yonghee continued while staring at Byounggon through the mirror. He checks himself one last time, and turns his head towards Byounggon, smiling like an innocent person.

“We have been friends for so long, of course I like my best friend so much. No one could replace you.” 

As soon as Byounggon heard that, he knew that there’s a long way to go to make Yonghee realise his feelings.


	3. Algebra

Great. Today we have Algebra. 

Byounggon sighed as he entered the class with a slouched body. He hates maths, specifically Algebra. He needs to take this subject though, without objection. The only time he could survive during this class when solving algebra if it consists of two alphabets. It gets confusing when there's an addition of an alphabet and some factorials. It gets much more confusing when he needs to do some simultaneous equations. Just a thought made him go into a headache. He grunts as he picks up his pencil and continues doing his leftover homework from yesterday. 

There's a little part of homework that he hasn't finished, some of them were quite easy and some of them were hard. He always skips the hard part and asks Yonghee to teach him, but he started doing homework a bit late yesterday and around midnight, he finally wants to check the hard part. He wanted to ask Yonghee but he knew it's bad manners to disturb someone in the middle of the night. Yonghee must be sleeping. He quickly flips his book towards the specific page and cramps his brain to solve it. 

On the other hand, Yonghee really enjoys maths. Yonghee likes math, especially Algebra. He never missed a day without doing some simple calculation, even his phone wallpaper is a math question. He is obsessed. Byounggon raised his head up to look at Yonghee. As usual, His place was constantly surrounded with students asking him to teach them. Some even try to book him for a tutor after class. Yonghee has been smiling to everyone while receiving a lot of equations for him to be solved. Byounggon couldn’t help but smile each time Yonghee giggled as he received another question. 

“Okay, class will be started! Everyone go back to your seat!” Mr Seunghun entered the class and pointed at some students to move to their own seat. Byounggon was originally sitting behind Yonghee but his space was packed because of the student so he needed to sit elsewhere first before the teacher came. Now that everyone moves to their own seat, it's kind of breathable a bit. He stands up and moves to his seat which is behind Yonghee.

Yonghee turns his back towards Byounggon and smiles at him. Byounggon spikes his eyebrow and smiles back at him. Yonghee mimes with his mouth saying “Glad that your seat is not taken”. Byounggon mimes back with “don't worry, if anybody took this seat. I’ll fight them with Algebra''. Yonghee chuckled while covering his mouth to hold himself from laughing too loud. He turned his back again and sat properly facing the board in front of him, trying to focus on Mr Seunghun's class.

Byounggon knows that it must be tiring for Yonghee to keep getting questions from other students. Yonghee is always the target when it comes to math questions as he is the smartest one at that, and he is also the kind of student that could not say no. Yonghee is just so nice to help people in trouble. Byounggon smirks as he stares at the back of Yonghee’s head. He thinks about it for some time and he decides to do some lame joke he found on the internet last night. He just found this joke when he decided to take some extra time off studying Algebra last night. He searched for some Algebra joke hoping that it could lift up Yonghee’s mood as well as making him laugh. 

Byounggon leans a bit to the front and whispers at Yonghee. 

“Do you know that I am so good at Algebra that I could replace your x..”

Yonghee stiffened as he heard that. He didn’t turn his head, but he was afraid of the continuation of the word that Byounggon might. This is not a joke, This is a serious pickup line, and Yonghee knows that. He tried to focus back on the board but Byounggon continue his sentences with “..and you don't even know y”

Byounggon chuckles after telling the thing that he thought was a joke. He was excited thinking that Yonghee would probably laugh at the joke but only silence was present. Yonghee didn’t even look back or snort. Byounggon was excited over nothing because he received no response from Yonghee. Byounggon was disappointed and sighed. He picked up his pencil again and continued writing the math notes that were written on the board. He thought that maybe Yonghee just couldn’t hear it. 

But he didn't realise that it is actually a pickup line and not some underlying joke. 

Yonghee did not think that it's funny at all. He tried to ignore it and give back his attention towards the board. He doesn’t know how he is feeling right now, he does feel butterflies, but he don’t want to think it like that. 

Or maybe he just did. 


	4. Cereal

It was a good Sunday morning. The birds are singing, the sun is shining. The air is good, the flowers are blooming. Yonghee is eating his favourite cereal in the bright happy morning and suddenly there's a beeping sound from Yonghee’s phone signalling there's a message notification. 

[Hey what are you doing?

Don't tell me you are eating cereal?

Don't you have any other breakfast?

Let's go out, I’m bored] - Byounggon

Yonghee chuckles at the multiple messages from Byounggon and types his replies. Byounggon knows that his favourite breakfast is cereal, in fact not everyone knows. Only some of his close friends and of course, his parents. His love for cereal is indescribable. He just loves the taste of sweet milky and some sugary food in the morning, as he is about to start his beautiful day. So when Byounggon texted him about it, he chuckled at it. This just proves that Byounggon and him are close and he loves this friendship so much. 

[You sound like my mom

How did you know I was eating cereal?] - Yonghee

Yonghee continues reaching his box of cereal and pouring it down a bit more before waiting for Byounggon’s text. His mom always nagged him for being the one finishing the cereal in the house. They just bought a new box of cereal last weekend and here he is, almost finishing the box. It can't help it, he loves cereal, and he is still growing, so he needs to drink milk as much as he wants. He wanted to grow taller. Yonghee’s thought was suddenly interrupted by a sudden sound notification from his phone, the name of the one who replied made him smile once again. 

[Instinct, I guessed? Haha ] - Byounggon

[There is no such instinct lol

Are you my boyfriend or what?] - Yonghee

Yonghee gasped aloud at what he texts and frantically deletes the message. He was in panic. He didn’t thought of texting that. He choked on his cereal and quickly went to grab a drink of water. It took awhile for him to think about the new message. He bites his nail thinking about it repeatedly. After a few minutes, He replaced it with a new text message to Byounggon hoping that he would brush it off. 

[*this message has been deleted*] 

[Hahaha Are you really my mom or what?] - Yonghee

Yonghee facepalmed himself and let out a deep sigh. He is doomed. “Are you really my mom?” Yonghee talks to himself reading the text he just sent. “You must be one funny person, Yonghee” Yonghee rubbed the back of his neck, feeling distressed by it. He bites his nail again waiting for replies for Byounggon. For once, he did not even continue eating the cereal. Because his attention was shifted to Byounggon and he is afraid of what Byounggon would say. He just hoped that Byounggon would laugh it off and forget about it. 

On the other side, Byounggon has already read the first text message that Yonghee texted him before he changed it to “mom” instead. He was surprised at first, he didn’t expect Yonghee to be very bold, but he thought that this must be some autocorrection or just simply a typo for him. He laughed slightly and smiled at the text. He is imagining that Yonghee must have been startled at the sudden vocabulary and quickly changes it. He could see Yonghee is embarrassed for real right now. 

Byounggon took some time replying to the message, he is still on his plan on making a move on Yonghee. This is the right time for a pickup line or something else to give a head of his feeling towards Yonghee, but Byounggon had no idea. Maybe because he was not ready for bold Yonghee or he just felt bad about it. Even though he likes Yonghee, he knows that feelings should be two sided. If Yonghee is not feeling that way, he should give up and move on. He thinks for a while and texts back Yonghee with a small sigh. 

[Yeah, I'm your mom, so let's go out. I'm hungry] - Byounggon

[Why don't you go breakfast first, let's go out at lunch] - Yonghee

[Nooo, im hungryyy

There's nothing hereeee, lets goooo

Or i'm not gonna eat for the entire day] - Byounggon 

Byounggon knows it's cringe to whine at Yonghee but they both are already comfortable with it and it is actually pretty cute for him. Yonghee might like this side of him. Byounggon chuckles remembering that. He smiled as he looked back on his phone, Yonghee was not typing, but he already read the message. He must be laughing right now, Byounggon thought. 

Yonghee indeed laughed at the cute whiny text from Byounggon. Byounggon always has this charm only he could pull it off. He likes the way they both were comfortable around each other to the point that it's okay to whine like a baby like this. Yonghee was thankful that Byounggon didn’t bring it up the way he wrongly texted him just now. He doesn't know what he would do if Byounggon talked about it. He doesn't want to talk about it as he already likes the current friendship that he has with Byounggon. He doesn't want to take the risk. 

He look at the phone again and text Byounggon before he finishes off his cereal and quickly washes his dishes to go out with Byounggon today. 

[Okay2, give me 15 minutes] - Yonghee 


	5. Bracelet

Byounggon came with a really nice car at the college to pick up Yonghee from his class. Today, he got no class while Yonghee has his chemistry substance laboratory class. Being a nice guy, he volunteered himself to pick up Yonghee using his own car. He arrived at the college lobby and waited for Yonghee to come down and go with him. As soon as he noticed Yonghee, He slides down his car’s windows and waves at Yonghee telling him to get in the car.

Yonghee was shocked. He was afraid if he mistaken him for someone else so he crouches down to see the said man. Byounggon smiled at him as he unlocked the car door. “Didn't I say that Im going to walk home today?” Yonghee said to Byounggon as he went inside his car. He turned on his phone, reading the text that he gives Byounggon in the morning. Yes, he clearly said he will walk home today so he didn’t need to pick him up. He look at Byounggon, expecting him to say something. Byounggon just raised his eyebrow and smiled at him. 

“I just want to surprise you, Surprise!” Byounggon giggles as he drives back again to the main road. It's actually one of his plans to confess. He planned it overnight and he thinks that today should be the day he confessed his love for Yonghee. If Yonghee doesn’t feel the same as he does, he will stop every plan that he has and move on. Byounggon smiled, as he turned his eyes back on the road. “Plus.. I have nothing else to do today, so I might just pick you up” Byounggon smirks as he turns the steering to the side. 

Yonghee just nodded in agreement and put up his phone to scroll down the notes that he has taken during the class. He need to refresh everything he has learn. Byounggon look at Yonghee from time to time as he drove down the lane. Yonghee has always been a study enthusiast and he is hard to distract once he focuses on something. There is no a day he would leave without a study. Just like this, even in the car he will casually starts to study and that little frown that he make when he focused solely on something make it so much cuter. 

“Don't keep staring at me and focus on the road, Byounggon'' Yonghee said as his eyes stay glued on his phone. Byounggon gets flustered and focused back on the road. Byounggon was startled when he got caught staring at Yonghee. He may look calm but his ears never lie. His ear reddened like a fresh red tomato. Yonghee chuckles silently and puts down his phone. He turned his head to the window to see the view thinking deep about something. 

“Ah! I forgot to tell you that I bought you something!” Byounggon said as he rummages his bag to find it. He brings out a small rectangular box that was coated with bronze lining on the outside. “What is this?” Yonghee ask as he took the box from Byounggon’s hand. “It's a bracelet, leather bracelet. I know you don't like shiny things but I guess this one will suit you the most” Byounggon replied nonchalantly. “And actually I have something to tell you..” Byounggon said avoiding the eye contact from Yonghee. 

Yonghee opened the box and saw the bracelet. It is really not that shiny but it has a majestic blue jasper pendant with high quality leathers that were designed like a braid. Even though it looks really simple, it looks amazing just the way it is. Just really Yonghee’s style. “It’s perfect” Yonghee said as he smiles sweetly at Byounggon. “But..” Yonghee closed the box and put it back to its own place. He looks at Byounggon before speaking what has been around his mind lately. 

“You are getting weird lately” Yonghee takes a deep breath as he notices the way Byounggon’s expression has changed. He was all smiley before and suddenly his face turned stoic and silent. “What do you mean?” Byounggon asked while his eyes stayed on the road. 

“I mean, the other day you said that we look like a couple, and then you start caring about what I had for breakfast, giving a pick up line about algebra even though I don't know if you know that it was a pickup line, and now you are giving me this present. And also The other day.. you are asking me… that one question” Yonghee turns his head towards Byounggon. “You are asking whether I like you..”

The ride was silent before they arrived at Yonghee’s house. It was very awkward that Yonghee suddenly felt guilty of bringing up this topic. He lets out a heavy sigh before the car stops in front of his house. He was about to open the door to get out but suddenly Byounggon held his hand. He stares at Yonghee for a while and stutters some words. “Are those weird for you?” 

Yonghee raised his eyebrow as he look deep inside Byounggon two pairs of eyes. Byounggon was waiting for an answer. “Aren't we just friends?” Yonghee put his hand above Byounggon’s hand and put it away from him. “I don’t know Byounggon, we are friends for a long time” Yonghee sighed as he look at Byounggon’s eyes. He get out of the car without taking a glance at Byounggon. 

Byounggon’s went teary and quickly got out of the car as well. “Yonghee!” He called him. Even if he already said it before that if Yonghee didn’t feel the same way, he would let it go and moved on, but this is not what he expected. He wanted a clear answer. Yonghee halted his movement as he heard Byounggon. 

“Am I.. just a friend to you?” Byounggon asked while expecting an answer from the said guy in front of him, but Yonghee didn't reply and quickly ran into the house. 


	6. Am I just a friend to you?

It's been two weeks. Byounggon haven't called for two weeks. Yonghee checks his phone again to see if there's any call or text from Byounggon but nothing, there's none. Yonghee let out a deep sigh as he lay down on his bed. “I shouldn’t have said that.” Yonghee said as he stare blankly on the ceiling. He buried himself under the pile of mattresses. He regrets everything. He shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. He turn his back again, facing the ceiling. 

  


"We both have been friends for so long.." Yonghee stares at the fan above him as he thought of Byounggon. Yes, they both have been friends since childhood. Yonghee was very timid back then and always getting bullied by other classmates. On one fine day, a boy just moved in the neighbourhood, and went to his school. His first day at school has become the most terrible one when he witnessed Yonghee being bullied, Yonghee was locked in a bathroom and was late for a physical ed class. 

  


If that is not bad enough, he also witnessed Yonghee crying alone while he walked back home. At that time, the boy lent his handkerchief to wipe Yonghee's tears. They became friends since then, and the boy promised to keep protecting Yonghee and stay with him forever. After a while, Yonghee stops getting bullied. It is funny and the boy defends him whenever he is almost the victim. He starts pranking the bullies themselves. One day, they sat on a fart cushion that can be heard by everyone in the class. They also get all of their heads shaved because the boy put chewing gums in their cap. 

  


The pranks are subtle and no one knows who is the person behind all of the pranks. except, Yonghee. Yonghee chuckles as he stops reminiscing about his old days. He smiles as he sits on the corner bed and looks at the lock screen wallpaper he put on his phone. It was the picture they took during a selfie the other day. 

  


"Byounggon always does pranks" He smiled sweetly as he looked closely at the picture. "I miss him" He was about to get teary but suddenly a knock was heard on his room door. "Son, the food is ready" Yonghee's mom knocked and open the door. Yonghee quickly stands and went to the door. He wraps his hand around his mom's arm and leans his head on her shoulder. 

  


"You okay? You rarely being clingy like this, Yonghee ya~" His mom chuckles as Yonghee tightens his arm. "oh yeah, have you heard of the Lee Family? Byounggon is your friend right?" Yonghee raised his eyebrow hearing that. 

  


What about the Lee Family? What does he dont know? 

  


"W-what happened? Byounggon is busy lately, he rarely contacts me" Yonghee chuckles nervously with an apologetic smile towards his mom. "I heard they are moving, his mom called me last week saying that they will move by… today I think?" Yonghee gasped and quickly closed his mouth with his hand. 

  


"Are you being serious right now?" 

  


"Yes, why wouldn't-" before his mom could finish his word, Yonghee ran back to his room to get his belongings 

  


"I need to go for a while mom, I'll be back" Yonghee ran quickly towards the door to go meet the one guy, Lee Byounggon. 

  


He feels as if he has shortness of breath. He don’t want this. He doesn't want to end their friendship like this. The reason he said that to Byounggon was because he was afraid. He was afraid of losing his best friend. He felt the tingly feeling, he loves it when Byounggon whines at him, he always thought of Byounggon whenever, but what if they date, and suddenly break it up. He will lose the one he cherished the most. He was afraid of the consequences. 

  


As soon as he arrived there with his bicycle. He saw a lot of boxes in the yard. He doesn't want to believe this. There's no way Byounggon gonna leave him like this, there's no way he will do this. He doesn't even know where the place will soon move. Plus it's gonna be harder for them to meet each other. Only the thoughts of that makes him cry. He wiped his tears with his hand but it only made him sobs harder. 

  


"Yonghee?" Byounggon went to the yard with a box . He noticed Yonghee was crying and quickly went to him. He put down the box and hugged him as he softly padded Yonghee's back. To be honest, Byounggon doesn't even know what he is doing. Is this the right thing to do? What if Yonghee hated it? They have been lost in contact for two weeks and suddenly they both became awkward. 

  


"Why are you crying?" Byounggon stop patting Yonghee's back and look closely into his eyes. All he gets in return is a glare from Yonghee and a soft punch on his shoulder. 

  


"Why didn't you tell me?" A single punch turns to be a multiple one as Yonghee keeps hitting Byounggon. "Why are you always like this?" Yonghee stops punching as he looks down and tears start to well up under his eyes.

  


"You always do pranks, that's why I can't believe you, Do you really mean it? And what if we suddenly start to date? Is it so much different from being a friend? " Yonghee let it out in one breath in between his sobbing. He finally let it all out, everything that has been in his mind. He could not see Byounggon in the eye after what he said. His hand was still clenching Byounggon's shirt though, but his head was hung low, looking at their feet. Byounggon was taken aback, surprised with the whole thing. He held Yonghee’s hand and released his grip on his shirt. “Is this what you have been worrying about?” Byounggon asked. 

  


Yonghee still could not keep his head up. He only nodded at the question. A small laugh was heard from another man. Byounggon grabs Yonghee's hand and hugs him. "I really mean it with everything, Its my fault that I have never been completely honest with you but yes, I really.. love you" 

  


Byounggon holds Yonghee's chin so that he is facing him. He wipes the tears that were pouring down his cheeks. ``and there's so much different from being a friend” Byounggon smiled at Yonghee as he closed his distance and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Friends can't do this” He kissed him once again and lifted Yonghee up on his waist. “Friends can never do this' ' Yonghee was embarrassed and covered his mouth as Byounggon kept kissing on the cheek, forehead, eye and every other place. 

  


"but why are you crying? You look ugly when you cry" Byounggon laughs as Yonghee starts to pout and pinches Byounggon. 

  


Yonghee didn't even know how to start. He really don’t want to have this conversation. Byounggon puts Yonghee down and wipes his remaining tears. Byounggon pat's Yonghee's head as he picked up the box that he was holding before. Yonghee just realised for what reason he came, and quickly grabs Byounggon's shirt. 

  


"C-can you j-just stay?" Byounggon turned around to see Yonghee looking at him with those big doe eyes not releasing the grip on his shirt. "Stay?" Byounggon asked, not understanding the situation. 

  


"My mom said that you are moving, why aren't you telling me?.." Yonghee loses his grip and plays with his finger. 

  


“Is that why you cry?” Byounggon smiled as he closed his distance towards Yonghee and looked closely into his eyes. He noticed that Yonghee was being serious so he took a deep breath to explain it. 

  


"Actually.. i'm not. My parents are, my dad got promoted and will start working in seoul next monday." Byounggon smiles

  


Yonghee's eyes turn wide at the explanation. "So you are not moving?" Yonghee holds Byounggon's hand that was partly holding the box. "Im so glad!" He smiles cutely with his eyes, cute mole and Byounggon just knows that everything about him is cute and he won't ever let him go even in the future. 

  


"You are so cute, do you know that?" Byounggon smiles sheepishly as he comes up with an idea. "Here hold this for me. Don't let go of it okay" He closed the distance between both of them as he subtly placed his hand on top of Yonghee's hand. He closed his distance till they were just an inch apart between each other. Yonghee was bright red and embarrassed with everything. He knows where this is going so he shuts his eyes closely and slightly pouts his mouth. without taking any longer, Byounggon kissed him softly. 

  


He breaks the kiss and casually takes the box back from Yonghee. They both smiled and shy at the situation.

  


"So.. its day 1 now?" Byounggon asks while receiving a nod and a genuine smile from Yonghee. 

  


"Yes, I love you" 

  


"I love you too" 

  



End file.
